


A New Flavor of Tea

by Firion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Conditioning, Creampie, Cum drinking, F/F, Futanari, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Scents & Smells, Somnophilia, There's a warning to skip don't worry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking, sleeping medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firion/pseuds/Firion
Summary: Nothing helps you relax after a long day of fighting like a nice cup of tea with a friend. That's odd, this tea tastes different than usual. I wonder what Cherche put in it?A futa Cherche x Maribelle smut fic.
Relationships: Maribelle/Serge | Cherche
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. A Plan Set In Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/gifts).



> There is a watersports (pee play) warning near the end of chapter 2. You won't miss much in terms of story if you skip it. Feel free to stop reading at that point if that kind of thing bothers you.

"I say Cherche, this tea is simply divine," Maribelle smiles. She puts her empty cup on the table. "I think I'll have more."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Cherche smiles back. She begins refilling Maribelle's cup with the teapot sitting in the middle of the table. "I just came up with this blend recently and thought I would share it with a friend."

It had been a long day for the two women. Risen attacks on local villages and farming settlements multiple times per week kept the Shepherds busy. Today marked the fourth consecutive day they were deployed and the fatigue was starting to set in. The soldiers under Chrom's command would take any opportunity they could get to rest and relax before the next battle. Maribelle thought there was no better way to do this than having a tea party with friends. Unfortunately only Cherche could accept the invitation due to everyone else having other duties to attend to. Maribelle didn't mind so much though. Cherche was good company.

"Your own blend?" Maribelle raised her eyebrows. "I did not know that you developed your own recipes. You must tell me what ingredients you used."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's a secret." Cherche took another sip of tea.

"Oh, how unfortunate," Maribelle frowned after another sip from her cup. "This might be one of my new favorites. It would be a shame to not have more of it."

"Would you like me to make another pot?" The cup that Cherche had just poured her used the last bit of tea she prepared.

"No thank you, darling," Maribelle finished her tea. "Perhaps we could have tea again sometime soon? How does tomorrow evening sound?"

"I would love to," Cherche smiled. "Tomorrow sounds great."

Shortly after, the two women said their goodbyes and returned to their quarters. The Shepherds were currently occupying a sizable fortress that had enough rooms for many of the soldiers to have their own sleeping quarters to themselves. Both women were fortunate enough to be on their own, but Cherche was especially thankful for the extra privacy. There were certain things the wyvern rider needed to take care of regularly that she didn't want others to see.

"Hah, I'm finally alone," Cherche sighed after closing and locking her door behind her. The wyvern rider grabbed her crotch and clenched her teeth. "I can't believe how worked up I got watching her. Ooh, I can't bear this much longer." 

Cherche ran over and leaped onto her bed. Rolling onto her back, she flipped up her miniskirt and struggled to pull off her panties as quickly as possible. If Cherche was a normal girl, this would only take a second. Instead, her panties got hung up on something most normal girls didn't have. After taking a second to pull out the front of her panties further, she was able to get around the obstruction. A huge throbbing cock, at least nine inches long and two inches wide, accompanied by a pair of hefty balls sprung forth from Cherche's panties. It felt so good to get them free in the open air after being cramped in her stuffy underwear all day. Cherche grabbed her shaft with one hand and started stroking while the other massaged her testicles. She usually didn't get worked up this easily. It was all that noblewoman's fault that she was like this.

Ever since she met Maribelle, Cherche was captivated by her. Her wide hips and thick ass were just begging to be groped and squeezed. Her big boobs were just the right size to grab one in each hand and fondle all day long. Last but not least was her lovely face. Cherche could stare into those beautiful brown eyes for hours and she wanted to kiss those luscious lips so badly. The wyvern rider had to make a considerable effort to not get turned on while in the noblewoman's presence. Thankfully Cherche was a good actor and her panties had enchantments on them to conceal her bulge and any erections that she got.

Cherche was not content only watching Maribelle from a distance. While she did often satisfy her sexual cravings by regularly masturbating, the feeling didn't last long. She wanted more; she wanted Maribelle. How could Cherche find a way to make Maribelle hers? Taking her forcefully was not an option. She knew what kind of retaliation that would bring, not only from the noblewoman herself but from all of their friends. No, Maribelle needed to come willingly. Cherche needed Maribelle to want her and she devised a plan to make that happen. In fact, she had already begun the first step.

Not much is commonly known about futanari other than the basic understanding that they are women with both male and female genitalia. Wanting to learn more about herself, Cherche researched futanari at a library and found an interesting fact in a collection of research papers. Any fluids excreted by a futanari's genitals have an aphrodisiac-like effect on others: whether it be sweat, semen, or anything else. This information would form the foundation of Cherche's plan to claim Maribelle. She would expose Maribelle to her genital fluids and get the noblewoman addicted to her cock.

Progress was already being made towards this goal. After being invited to a tea party by Maribelle, Cherche manipulated the schedules of the other attendees to prevent them from being available. Once at the party, she offered to brew the tea herself and locked herself in the kitchen to keep the process a secret. Cherche couldn't let Maribelle see her as she jerked off into the teapot. It was ordinary tea until Cherche sprayed her gooey jizz in and mixed it up until it blended. When the chunks of cum all dissolved, a creamy tint was all that signified that any change had taken place. Watching Maribelle take the first sips was one of the most stressful things Cherche had ever experienced. Thoughts flashed through her mind about what would happen if Maribelle hated the tea, found out what was in it, and hated Cherche for what she did. Cherche expertly hid her fear behind a soft smile. When Maribelle praised the tea, Cherche breathed a great internal sigh of relief. Her plan might just work after all.

*shrk shrk shrk shrk shrk*

Back in her room now, Cherche was still masturbating by stroking her cock and balls while thinking about what just happened and what could happen soon. Sweat began to pour down her forehead and back as her hands picked up the pace. Her thoughts became fuzzier as her orgasm drew nearer every second. The memory of Maribelle drinking tea twisted into something more vulgar. The teacup was now filled to the brim with thick creamy cum. The image of her sultry lips slurping up spunk caused Cherche's member to throb. The pleasure coursing through her was about to reach its peak.

 _"Oh shit,"_ Cherche thought while clenching her teeth. _"I'm going to cum. Wait, I forgot to get something to catch the-"_

*SPLURRRT SPLURP SPURRT*

"AH, fuck!"

Without anything to capture the spray, Cherche's orgasm flew through the air. The majority of the cum splattered on the wyvern rider's stomach, chest, and face due to the direction her cock was pointing in. A few strands managed to get in and around her mouth. Despite not being affected by the aphrodisiac qualities of her own sperm, Cherche still enjoyed drinking it.

"*Gulp* ah, hah haaa," Cherche panted as she tried to catch her breath. "I'll make you mine, *hah hah*. Just you wait Maribelle."

\--

Another exhausting day of fighting went by. As evening came, many soldiers tried to find something to help them relax. Despite a general interest among the Shepherds, Cherche managed to make herself the only one able to attend Maribelle's tea party again. It was a bit difficult rearranging schedules and chore lists without raising suspicion, but it would all be worth it. Cherche was going to make Maribelle hers and nothing was going to get in her way.

Cherche's heart pounded as she jerked her fat nine inch cock into the teapot in the kitchen. Maribelle wanted the wyvern rider to make the tea again and she was more than happy to oblige. Cherche's mind focused on Maribelle while trying to give herself some extra stimulation. She imagined the noblewoman standing in front of her with a sly grin on her face. Those beautiful brown eyes lustfully stared down at Cherche's cock. The thought of being watched while masturbating made it throb. The imaginary Maribelle swayed her hips seductively as she moved closer.

 _"What do we have here?"_ Maribelle was now a foot away. _"Look at this slab of meat. It looks so hard."_ She wrapped her fingers around the shaft as much as she could. _"It's so thick and warm too. I can't even get my whole hand around it. No normal person should be this big. This thing belongs not to a human, but a beast!"_

Cherche sharply inhaled through her teeth. Even just thinking about Maribelle got her worked up so much. Precum began to drip out of her urethra as she imagined that jerking off was Maribelle giving her a handjob. Her pace quickened as she neared her release. Cherche's pleasure was building, her forehead began sweating, and her breath rate rose. The imaginary Maribelle bit her bottom lip and gazed into Cherche's eyes as she quickly stroked the pulsating prick pointing into the teapot.

 _"Oooh, I love jerking off your huge cock. I bet it feels sooo good being massaged up and down and up and down your shaft. Are you going to cum soon? Go ahead."_ Maribelle leaned in and whispered into Cherche's ear. _"Shoot that fat load of ball sludge. Spray it into that pot and make me drink your spunk tea."_

This imaginary Maribelle might've not been very faithful to the source material in how she spoke, but Cherche didn't care. Cherche's eyelids fluttered in ecstasy as she reached her limit and released a torrent of sperm into the teapot.

*SPLURRRRRT SPBRRRBT SPURRRPF SPLURRPT*

Cherche hosed the inside of the pot with a cum stream that sprayed with the same strength as taking a piss. The pot had only been about two thirds of the way full of actual tea at first, but by the time her ejaculation subsided, it was filled almost to the top. Cherche shortly regained her senses and wiped her forehead with a nearby dish towel. She didn't want to keep Maribelle waiting so she quickly stuffed her cock back into her panties and began stirring the lewd concoction with a spoon. She came even more than last time so it took a while for all of the thick clumps of jizz to break up and mix. Once her cum fully blended, she put the teapot on a tray with cups and other teatime accessories and left the kitchen.

\--

"I don't know how you did it, but today's tea tastes even better than it did yesterday."

Cherche gave a wide smile. Maribelle's praise made both her heart and cock swell. Fortunately, both the table and her enchanted panties blocked any indication of the latter.

"Thank you so much," Cherche replied. "I must be doing something right if I'm getting compliments from a tea connoisseur."

"Of course you are, darling. Your tea is excellent. In fact, would you mind pouring me another cup?"

"I would love to," Cherche opened the lid and peered into the teapot. "Unfortunately it appears that we've drank the last of it."

"What!?" Maribelle reacted stronger than she intended. She quickly regained her composure before continuing. "Pardon me, but that simply won't do. I request that you make another pot as soon as possible."

Maribelle's sudden outburst did not go unnoticed by Cherche. The noblewoman did not normally drink this much tea at once and the light blush on her cheeks was also unusual. Her unconscious desire for semen infused beverages could only be explained by the aphrodisiac-like properties of Cherche's cum slowly taking effect. Cherche's cock throbbed as Maribelle's beautiful brown eyes stared into hers. She managed to keep a straight face, but it was all becoming too much to bear. She expected Maribelle's change to take a bit longer than it did, but the wyvern rider was thankful that she didn't have to wait. It was time for Cherche to begin the second step of her plan

"No problem," Cherche replied with a smile. "I'm getting a bit full though so I'll only make a half pot."

"Many thanks darling. I apologize for putting you through the trouble."

"Oh, it's no problem. I quite enjoy making tea for you."

Cherche put the empty teapot on the tray she brought it on and took it back to the kitchen. After making enough tea to fill a quarter of the pot, she began stroking her shlong once again. Cherche's mind became filled with fantasies; thinking about what this next step could bring turned her on. Unfortunately, only using her mind and one hand would not be enough. The wyvern rider had ejaculated recently and hadn't fully recovered. Looking for extra stimulation, Cherche lifted her balls out of the way and stuck a finger in her vagina. Stifling a moan, she slipped in a second finger and began pumping in and out of her drooling snatch.

Cherche moved to stand directly over the teapot and let her pussy juices drip in and merge with the tea. She closed her eyes and began breathing through her mouth as a tingling pleasure began building in her crotch. Her hands quicken their pace stroking her shaft and pumping her digits. Drool dripped down the corner of her mouth as precum began dripping out of her cock tip. Cherche was getting close; she could feel it.

 _"You will be mine,"_ Cherche thought. _"No matter what it takes, Maribelle. You will soon belong to me."_

"Ah, mngh!" Cherche bit down on her lip to stifle her moan as she came.

*SPLURRRRPFP SPLORP SPURRPT*

Pulling her hips back, Cherche directed her cock back in position just in time. The teapot, which might as well just be called a cumpot at this point, filled up just past the halfway point. Concurrently, Cherche's pussy let out a stream of squirt that sprayed against the side of the pot. All of the pleasure flowing through her made it feel like her mind was going numb.

"*Hah hah hah hah*," Cherche panted. "That should be enough. Now it just needs the secret ingredient."

Putting her underwear back on, the wyvern rider opened one of the cupboards in the kitchen and reached up to the top shelf. Up there, she grabbed a small vial that was hidden behind jars of ingredients. The vial contained a transparent liquid that could have been mistaken for water. It was a sleeping medicine that Cherche had saved for this moment. She had acquired it by lying to one of the Army's healers while claiming she was suffering from insomnia. Cherche unscrewed the cap and poured all of it into the teapot. It was only a small amount, but the medicine was very potent. Whoever ingested it would fall into a deep sleep within a half hour. Cherche stirred up her witch's brew until it was thoroughly mixed and cleaned off her juices that had spilled on and around the pot. After putting the teapot back on the tray, Cherche carried it out of the kitchen and back to the small room that Maribelle held her tea parties in.

"There you are," Maribelle said as Cherche entered and set the tray on the table. "I almost came looking for you. I'm dying to drink more of your tea."

Images of Maribelle barging into the kitchen flashed through Cherche's mind. How would the noblewoman react to the depravity she would see? Cherche jerking her fat cock into a teapot. A teapot that she just drank from. A teapot that she was about to drink from. Cherche's heart rate increased as she filled Maribelle's cup with the tainted concoction. The liquid was a lighter shade due to the ratio of cum to tea being higher. Would Maribelle notice this difference? Would she get suspicious? Maribelle paused right before taking a sip and looked directly at Cherche.

"Are you feeling alright darling?" The noblewoman asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Cherche's heart was pounding in her chest. Had she been found out?

"You're sweating quite a bit. Are you coming down with something?"

Cherche hadn't noticed until now, but there was a small trickle of sweat slithering down her forehead. Had it been left over from her masturbation earlier? Perhaps it was a sign of how nervous she was right now. She couldn't let her facade come undone now, not yet.

"Oh I'm fine; don't worry," Cherche replied. She wiped her forehead with a napkin. "That must have just been from me making the tea. Standing over that hot stove and boiling water must have heated me up quite a bit. I apologize for making you worry."

"Is that all?" Maribelle unfurrowed her brow and gave a soft smile. "That's good to hear. If you ever do feel under the weather, come find me. I can get you healed up in no time."

Maribelle finally brought the teacup to her lips and began drinking. The lewd brew glided over Maribelle's tastebuds and accumulated at the back of her mouth before being gulped down her throat and into her stomach. Its taste was rich and creamy with a faintly salty aftertaste. The noblewoman thought that it might be some kind of milk tea, but that saltiness was perplexing. She normally disliked tasting any kind of salty flavor in her tea, but for some reason it tasted wonderful in this one. Perhaps it was an acquired taste that she hadn't gotten used to until now. Before she knew it, her cup was empty. Maribelle had drank the entire cup without stopping to breathe.

"Ahh," Maribelle sighed as she placed her empty cup back on the table. "So good… I can't give enough praise for this wonderful tea. Another cup please."

"Coming right up," Cherche began to pour the teapot again. _"Or should I say cumming right up? This greedy bitch won't stop guzzling my jizz tea. Maybe next time I shouldn't even bother mixing my seed with tea and just give her a cup full of raw gooey spunk."_

Maribelle kept drinking more and more of Cherche's tea. One cup after another poured by the wyvern rider and then swiftly chugged by the noblewoman. Maribelle didn't even notice how fast she was going. A haze caused by the aphrodisiac cum and the early stages of the sleep medicine began to cloud her mind. Soon the last cup of tea was consumed.

"Mmph *burp* excuse me! I apologize for such rude behavior." Maribelle didn't know what came over her. She hadn't burped out loud during tea time since she was a youth and still learning the proper manners of a noble lady.

"Ha ha. You're fine don't worry." Cherche smiled at Maribelle while her cock throbbed underneath the table. She wanted to see more of this dirty side of the noblewoman. _"Just a little while longer and I'll have her all to myself."_

Right as Cherche was thinking this, Maribelle's eyelids began to grow heavy and her body began to feel a bit sluggish. It was at least a couple of hours before she usually turned in which was a bit unusual. Maribelle supposed that her tiredness must have come from her working extra hard today. Definitely not from being drugged by the woman sitting across from her.

Maribelle covered her mouth and yawned. "Haahm. As much as I would love to continue our chat, I'm afraid it's time for me to turn in for the evening."

"That's fine by me," Cherche gave a fake yawn in response. "I was feeling a little tired myself. I'll go put the tea set away."

While Maribelle went straight to her room, Cherche took the tea set back to the kitchen. The wyvern rider took her time cleaning while waiting for the medicine to kick in. She had to be careful not to arrive before the noblewoman was fully asleep. Once a half hour had elapsed since Maribelle drank her first cup, Cherche left the kitchen and made her way over to Maribelle's room.

\--

*badump badump badump badump*

Cherche could hear her heart beating as she stood in the hall in front of Maribelle's door. Thinking about what she was about to do made her both excited and afraid. She was about to cross a line that could ruin her relationship with everyone in the Shepherds. If someone walks in after her or if the sleeping medicine doesn't end up working as advertised, she will likely be ostracized by the army.

 _"You can do this,"_ Cherche thought. _"You didn't come this far to back out now."_ She took a deep breath before taking one last look around. _"The coast is clear. Let's do this."_

The wyvern rider took out a key and slid it into the lock of the door. Earlier she had purposefully locked herself out of her own room so that she could be given the master key without raising suspicion. Slowly she turned the key until she heard a faint *chunk*. Removing the key, Cherche slowly turned the doorknob and creaked open the door to Maribelle's room.

There she was, lying on her bed sound asleep. The moonlight from a nearby window cast its glow over her body. The noblewoman must have drifted off rather suddenly. She hadn't even changed into her nightgown or gotten under her blankets at all. Her body was sprawled out and exposed for anyone who came in to have their way with her. Cherche tiptoed across the room towards Maribelle's bed. As she approached, the wyvern rider could see the noblewoman's stomach slowly rise and fall with her steady breathing. She certainly looked asleep, but was it only a light slumber?

"Psst, hey… are you awake?" Cherche whispered. There was no response. She reached out and poked the sleeping woman on the cheek. Still nothing. Cherche stared at Maribelle's sleeping face for a moment and took in her beauty. The wyvern rider wanted to try one more thing to confirm the noblewoman's condition. It would be difficult to explain if Maribelle woke up, but Cherche wasn't going to back down now.

Cherche leaned in and planted her lips on Maribelle's. Her heart beat faster and she could feel her palms begin to sweat. She finally did it. She kissed the woman of her dreams and it felt so good. Cherche's long pink hair draped down over their faces as she began to aggressively mash her lips against her unconscious lover.

"Mm mm *chu* mm *chu* oh yes mm *mwah* this is better than I ever dreamed." Cherche wanted to taste more. She slipped her tongue between Maribelle's lips and began exploring her mouth. Maribelle's saliva still had the faint taste of tea. Cherche let it coat her tastebuds and savored it.

Making out with Maribelle was an amazing experience, but Cherche had come to do more than just that. After nearly five minutes of enjoying the noblewoman's mouth, Cherche began moving her kisses over to Maribelle's cheek and down her neck. Her hands, which had previously rested on the bed on both sides of Maribelle's head, drifted down to the noblewoman's breasts. Each breast barely overfilled each of Cherche's hands as she lightly squeezed them while continuing to kiss her neck. While they felt soft to her touch, they still had a nice bit of firmness as well.

It felt nice to caress Maribelle's breasts, but doing so through clothing was not ideal. Cherche ceased her worship of the noblewoman's neck and focused her attention on the buttons that ran down Maribelle's blouse. Cherche wanted to just rip it open, but she knew that Maribelle would notice the damage later. Their small size made the buttons difficult to grasp and the wyvern rider's lightly shaking hands didn't make it any better. A frustrating minute of fiddling later and she finally got one button undone.

As she moved on to the next button down the line, Cherche noticed something unusual. The fabric around the button was much tighter than it was on the previous one. While Maribelle's blouse appeared to hug snugly around her chest and show the beautiful curve of her breasts, it didn't look like an incredibly tight fit. Nevertheless it took Cherche considerably more effort to undo the next button.

"Come on you stupid thing," Cherche grunted. "Just… open… up!"

*pop* "Ack!" *pop pop pop*

The button she was fiddling with popped off of the blouse and hit Cherche square in the forehead. At the same time a few more popped off from the force they were under. When Cherche recovered from the surprise attack, she immediately saw the cause. Maribelle's blouse had burst open leaving her bare tits exposed and they were BIG. Cherche stared wide eyed and with her mouth wide open at the noblewoman's slowly heaving chest.

 _"Holy shit,"_ Cherche thought while trying to make sense of what was in front of her. _"Those things look like they're the size of melons. They look on par with Tiki's… no, they might be even bigger! How the hell did she conceal those babies under that tiny blouse?"_

Staring at those beautiful boobs sent a tingling sensation down to Cherche's crotch. Without thinking, the wyvern rider reached down her panties and began rubbing her slowly stiffening cock. After a moment, she came to her senses and looked down at what she was doing. Seeing no need to restrict herself she took off her magically concealing panties and revealed her fully erect nine inch cock to the sleeping woman before her. Suddenly, the answer to her question from a moment ago dawned on her. Maribelle must be the same as her. Gifted with an excessively sexual body and forced to hide it from the rest of the world. Her blouse must have an enchantment similar to Cherche's panties that conceals their true form. Cherche gave the noblewoman a bright smile. She had finally found someone who shared her plight. She wasn't alone. She didn't know it was possible, but Cherche loved Maribelle even more than before. With that love came a need: the noblewoman all to herself.

Cherche leaned forward and grabbed Maribelle's breasts in both of her hands. The softness and the way her fingers sunk in was amazing. She started kneading and massaging her love's flesh until she heard a soft moan from the sleeping girl's mouth. Cherche redirected her attention to Maribelle's puffy nipples and began lightly twisting them between her thumb and forefinger. Maribelle's brow slightly furrowed as she let out another moan. Cherche continued to grow bolder as she leaned over and took one of the nipple's into her mouth. Her tounge flicked the perky nub and drew circles around the areola. Next she gave a hard suck. While it was expected, it was still a bit disappointing that no milk came out. Maybe Cherche could help change that in the future.

Letting go of the nipple with a *pop,* Cherche switched sides and gave the same treatment to the other one. She enjoyed hearing the noblewoman's faint moans as she continued to tease her nipples. After another minute, Cherche decided to finally give her throbbing member some much needed attention. Sitting up, she scooted her hips up and rested just under Maribelle's tits. This gave her the perfect position to rest her cock between the sleeping woman's chest pillows. Grabbing one breast in each hand, Cherche squished them around her prick and almost completely engulfed it within. The only thing sticking out of the soft fleshy prison was the pink bulbous tip of Cherche's member.

 _"Ooh, they're so warm and soft,"_ Cherche thought while letting out a soft moan. She slowly pulls her hips back, dragging her turgid shaft through the cavern of cleavage, before her tip is just about to leave its warm embrace. She then slams her hips forward and forcefully drives her cock all the way through and bumps the head against Maribelle's chin. _"Ah, amazing. I knew it would feel good, but this is much better than I expected."_

The wyvern rider (more like cleavage rider at this point) began increasing the speed of her hips. Thrusting back and forth at a moderate pace, she was full on fucking Maribelle's tits at this point. "Ooh aah fuck," she moaned while tilting her head back. "These fucking tits feel so damn good wrapped around my cock. I want to have this feeling every day. I want to fuck your tits every day Maribelle. Your fat juggs belong to me now. I won't let you keep them for yourself or anyone else." Cherche thrust even harder into Maribelle's cleavage. It was getting to the point where her thrusts were starting to make noise as her hips collided with the underside of the noblewoman's breasts.

*FLAP PLAP SMACK PLAP PUMP*

She could feel it coming. The pressure in her crotch was Cherche's sign of her impending orgasm. She could also feel Maribelle's cleavage get a bit slicker with precum leaking out of the tip of her cock. This lubricant made it easier to slide in and out even faster thus helping her reach the end quicker. Just as Cherche was about to let it out all over the noblewoman's face and between her tits, she suddenly remembered what one of her goals was in coming here. Giving Maribelle a direct deposit of semen down her throat. No tea added. Hopefully that would still further the lady's addiction even though she was asleep. Cherche pulled down Maribelle's chin to open her mouth and direct it towards the wyvern rider's thrusting cock head. Now, instead of hitting Maribelle's chin, Cherche's full thrust forward buried her cockhead between the noblewoman's plush lips.

"Oooh yes, kiss it. Kiss my throbbing cock," Cherche moaned. She began only retracting her hips halfway before quickly thrusting back into Maribelle's soft and wet lips. Her precum leaked into the sleeping woman's mouth and coated her tounge. Upon tasting this warm and sticky fluid, Maribelle's tounge unconsciously began seeking more. The sticky appendage extended forward and lathered the cockhead between her lips in spit as it got a good taste. "Fuuuck, I can't believe it. Not even unconsciousness can stop your hunger for my seed. Well I've… ngh fuck… I've got good news for you my little cum slut. I have exactly what you want riiiight HERE! OOOH AGH SHIT!"

Cherche thrust all the way forward and grabbed Maribelle's head to make sure that her cock stayed in her mouth.

*splurrrrpfpt splorrpt splurp*

The first spurt shot out like a beam of Thoron straight to the back of Maribelle's throat. The rest coated the noblewoman's tounge, teeth, inside cheeks, and everything around them. Cherche let out a deep sigh as she finally released her pent up load. It was the most satisfying orgasm that she ever had. Using Maribelle's huge tits and plush lips was way better than Cherche's hands could ever be. Maribelle instinctively swallowed the loads of jizz being pumped into her mouth one gulp at a time until the streams began to taper off and cease. Cherche slowly moved her hips back, dragged her softening cock out of the sleeping woman's warm embrace, and fell back at the foot of the bed.

 _"Fuck, that was amazing,"_ Cherche thought while basking in a post-orgasmic glow. _"There's no way I'll be able to go back to masturbating by myself again."_ She looked down at Maribelle's beautiful body splayed out on the bed in front of her. _"I think I might have another round in me."_

As Cherche sat upright, she noticed something strange: a tight feeling in her groin. She had to take a piss. The wyvern rider cursed under her breath. The nearest toilet was down the hall and around a corner. She didn't want to leave and risk Maribelle waking up before Cherche got back. The desperate woman looked around the room for a solution to her problem, but couldn't find any objects or containers she could use. Eventually her eyes drifted back to the sleeping noblewoman and lingered on her face.

 _"No, no, that's going too far,"_ Cherche thought and shook her head. _"I shouldn't… or... wait."_ Why shouldn't she? She had violated Maribelle plenty already. She had already tricked the noblewoman into drinking her semen multiple times, violated her unconscious body, and done both at the same time. A little more debauchery wouldn't hurt.

With her flaccid cock in her hand, Cherche stood up from the bed. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she stepped over towards the head of the bed. Looming over Maribelle's resting body, Cherche tried to mentally prepare herself for the dirty act she was about to perform.

"Mmm hmm."

Cherche froze in place. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. A bead of cold sweat dripped down her spine and gave her goosebumps. Maribelle's eyelids fluttered a little before barely squinting open. In the relative darkness of the room, she could barely make out Cherche's silhouette.

"Wh… who?"

The wyvern rider finally figured out how to use her legs before gently stepping back. She was out of the area that the moonlight illuminated, so hopefully the darkness would conceal her. Maribelle made no sound. Was she listening for any disturbances? Cherche covered her own mouth in an attempt to muffle her breathing. After an agonizingly long minute, Maribelle rolled over and turned away from Cherche.

The intruder waited until she could faintly hear the breathing of a sleeping woman before she tiptoed towards the door. If the sleeping medicine had worn off, then there was no way to go another round without waking Maribelle up again. Cherche gently closed the door behind her and locked it once she made it back to the hall.

"Haaaa," Cherche let out the breath she was holding in. She could still feel her heart pounding as she held a hand to her chest. Fortunately its beat was beginning to normalize as she continued to take deep breaths. _"That was way too close,"_ she thought. _"If she had woken up a moment later, she might've seen…"_ Cherche felt the tightness in her crotch once again. Without hesitation, Cherche began speed walking towards the toilet around the corner. Cherche went straight back to her room after taking care of her business. Her mind was occupied by what she had done and what her plan for tomorrow might be. So occupied in fact that she didn't notice what she was missing. What she had left behind.


	2. Reaping The Rewards

The chirping of birds outside and the morning sun shining through her window woke Cherche up. While the previous night was stressful at some points, she ended up being tired enough to not have any trouble sleeping. Cherche sat up in bed. She would need to get ready for her day soon, but she had a bit of time to think before that.

Her mind first wandered to Maribelle of course. Remembering that beautiful body and her peaceful sleeping face. Seeing within her mind how she defiled both. Not enough though. She enjoyed what she experienced, but Cherche desired the noblewoman's bottom half as well. If only she had more time. She needed another opportunity to get her fill of Maribelle's body. Cherche could feel her cock start to get hard from these erotic thoughts. She reached down under her blankets to tend to her member when she noticed something. Her hand touched her bare cock without interference.

"Huh? Where are my…" Cherche lifted up her blankets and gazed down at her crotch. She wasn't wearing her enchanted panties. The panties that would magically conceal her bulge from everyone else. Cherche thought for a moment. _"When was the last time I remember taking them off?"_ Cherche retraced her steps in her head until she found the moment. She had taken them off before going to town on Maribelle's big tits. _"But that would mean…"_ Cherche froze. She stared down at her dick as she continued to process the situation. It was starting to fall flaccid. _"No, no I must have accidentally left them in the bathroom when I took a piss. There's no way I left them in her room right?"_

Before she would check the bathroom, she needed to get ready for her day. Cherche made her way over to her dresser to grab a fresh set of clothes. When she opened the underwear drawer, she noticed that there was only one pair of panties within. These ones weren't enchanted either. The few enchanted pairs she owned were in the laundry. She couldn't just ask one of the Army's mages to enchant more pairs without revealing her secret so she typically had to pay someone in town to do it. Magic enchantments cost quite a bit of money and Cherche didn't have unlimited funds.

She let out a sigh before grabbing her fresh clothes and slipping them on. Her miniskirt managed to cover the bulge that her flaccid cock and round balls made when she stood straight up. She couldn't count on it to remain concealed in every situation however. Luckily, today she would be going on a scouting mission and be spending most of the time in the air on the back of her wyvern. After making sure that everything else was in order, Cherche made her way over to the bathroom.

\--

Her panties from last night were nowhere to be found. Cherche put her hands on her head and groaned. There was no other place she could have left them. They had to still be in Maribelle's room. She didn't have time to sneak in and grab them either. Maribelle was no doubt awake by now and getting ready for her day. The noblewoman was known to take her time putting on makeup and making herself look pretty. Most of the time she wouldn't be done by the time that Cherche had to leave for her scouting mission. Without any other options, Cherche made her way over to the mess hall to get some breakfast and pack a lunch for later.

Cherche finished getting ready and packed everything she would need on Minerva, her wyvern. She would be flying through an area consisting mainly of desert near the Plegian border while scouting for packs of Risen, so she packed extra water. Mounting Minerva was a bit uncomfortable with her package rubbing against the saddle, but her final seating position gave her no trouble. Moments after the rider and her mount took off from the fort, she already began thinking about her return.

Of course she would have dinner when she got back, but what about afterward? What if she saw Maribelle? She would probably invite Cherche to tea again. She still didn't know if the noblewoman had found her panties. Would it be best to avoid Maribelle altogether and just spend the rest of the evening alone? That might raise suspicion though. Cherche shook her head. This was no time to be thinking of such things. She had to focus on her mission.

Cherche scanned the land below her for any signs of Risen. It was mostly rolling hills of grass and trees for a while. After about a half hour, the trees became less frequent and the grass became sparse. The terrain gradually changed color from green to brown as she flew closer to Plegia's border. The air felt drier and the clouds dwindled as she kept going. Cherche took a drink from her waterskin and continued to fly. Hills and valleys dotted the landscape and sometimes she even saw large rock formations of different shapes and sizes. A few hours passed before Cherche touched down on a large rock on a hill.

Taking a break was just what the wyvern rider needed. Cherche hopped down from Minerva and began stretching her legs. Sitting for hours on end made them feel a bit stiff. She reached down to touch her toes and felt a breeze underneath her miniskirt. Cherche reached her hand back while still leaning over to feel where her skirt ended. Unfortunately it didn't cover the bulge that her package made in her panties. She made a mental note to be careful when bending over near others. Cherche finished stretching and retrieved her lunch from a saddlebag on Minerva. Sitting down and dangling her legs off the edge of the rock. Cherche began to eat. She had a nice view over the desert, but it didn't keep her distracted for long.

Her mind kept going back to Maribelle. The futanari had no idea how much the aftermath of last night had affected her partner. She hoped that forcing the noblewoman to ingest more cum would condition her to enjoy it, especially with the aphrodisiac-like effect that Cherche's body fluids had. There was no way to know exactly how long that would take though. Finding out if she succeeded would be difficult. The most direct way would be to just whip out her cock in front of Maribelle and gage her reaction. A positive response would grant Cherche access to that beautiful body all to herself. However, a negative response would ruin everything and she would lose her chance at the woman of her dreams. There was no way she could risk that. There had to be some other way.

While finishing the last of her lunch, Cherche noticed something while gazing over the landscape. In the distance she could see what appeared to be a road on one of the flatter parts of the rocky and hilly landscape. What caught her attention on this road was a horse drawn wagon. As she continued to watch it, she noticed that it appeared to be traveling at a rather fast pace. Looking behind it, Cherche saw what looked like a group of men on horses closing in on the wagon. It was difficult to tell exactly what was happening from how far away Cherche was, but something didn't seem right.

Suddenly, a jet of flame shot out from one of the riders and struck the wagon. They were attacking the wagon! Cherche sprung to her feet and ran back to her mount. "Minerva get ready," Cherche called to her wyvern companion. "Someone's in danger and we need to help!" Minerva lowered her body so that Cherche could climb up into her saddle. The rider got into her seat ignoring the discomfort of her balls dragging against the saddle from her haste and took off into the air. Cherche drew her silver axe from its scabbard on the saddle and commanded Minerva to charge towards the fight.

It took Minerva only a minute to fly to the scene. There were five soldiers on horseback chasing the wagon. Two wielding lances, one wielding fire magic, and two wielding bows. All of them had glowing magenta eyes. They were definitely Risen. Prioritizing the rider most threatening to the wagon first, Cherche swooped in and drove her axe into the chest of the mage and knocked him off his horse. The other riders were caught off guard by the new enemy flying in out of nowhere. As Cherche was coming in for another pass however, they got their wits together and shifted their focus towards the threat.

The bow knights fired at Cherche who barely managed to dodge their arrows. She dove in and swung at one of the lance riders. He tried to block the attack with his lance, but Cherche's axe cleaved the weapon in two and knocked him off his horse. More arrows were shot and a javelin was thrown as Cherche retreated from her attack. While avoiding the projectiles, Cherche noticed that Minerva was getting more agitated from so many close calls. She had to take out the bow knights next.

Circling back, Cherche ducked under another arrow before swooping in towards one of the archers just as he was drawing his bow again. Right as Cherche was about to bring down her axe onto the bow knights, he released his arrow. "RAARGH," Minerva cried as Cherche struck down her target. Her wyvern had been struck by an arrow, but Cherche wasn't able to check where it hit before Minerva acted on her own. In a rage, Minerva immediately flew over to the other bow knight and sunk her teeth into his arm before flinging him off his horse. Despite witnessing the decimation of his comrades (Risen didn't have much of a sense of self-preservation) the remaining rider charged at Cherche and Minerva with his lance pointed forward. Cherche needed only to fly a little bit higher to dodge his attack and dive in for one of her own. The last rider was struck down with little effort.

With the pursuers of the wagon finally dealt with, Cherche looked down the road to see what became of the fleeing victim. The wagon was nowhere to be seen. It must've taken the opportunity to escape during all the chaos. That was fine with Cherche. The satisfaction of helping someone in need was enough for her. Besides, she had to tend to Minerva's injury. Cherche signaled her wyvern to land and dismounted as soon as Minerva touched down. Cherche examined the wyvern's body and found a new hole in the webbing of her wing. Fortunately it looked pretty small. Cherche retrieved some disinfectant and a bandage from her saddlebag and patched Minerva up. She would have to get her companion looked at when she got back. Cherche took off again on Minerva's back to finish her scouting. Unable to see any more Risen after another hour, she turned around and flew back to the fort.

\--

Upon arriving back at the fort, Cherche landed in front of the stables. It was a relatively calm evening. The sun was starting to set and it was nearly time for dinner. The other scouts coming back didn't seem to be in a rush, so they must have not found anything. Perhaps Cherche could have a nice evening to herself for once. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Maribelle, Cherche was still a bit nervous to find out if Maribelle remembered last night at all. Still troubled, Cherche was about to dismount when she saw someone approach out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, I see you've come back. I pray your mission didn't put you in harm's way."

_"Out of all of the people,"_ Cherche thought. _"The first one I meet when I land is Maribelle."_

There she was looking as splendid as ever. Her blonde curly hair framed her beautiful face. Her wide hips swayed with each stride as Maribelle made her way over towards Cherche and Minerva. The noblewoman's breasts appeared to be their normal size again. An aristocrat like her was bound to have enough money to get her whole wardrobe enchanted to hide her bountiful bosom. Maribelle had a smile on her face as she approached Minerva's side. Cherche couldn't tell for sure, but it didn't seem like a knowing smile.

"Ah, hello there Maribelle," Cherche replied. "Unfortunately I got into a skirmish with some Risen. We're both still intact… well mostly. Minerva got a bit of a scratch."

"Oh how dreadful," Maribelle put her hand up to her mouth. "Is it serious?"

"It shouldn't be much of a problem. Don't worry yourself too much about it."

"Oh nonsense," Maribelle pulled out her staff. "Here. Show me where she's hurt."

\--

Not too far away from the stables, Noire was practicing her archery. She had some training dummies and bullseye targets set up at different distances and elevation to practice her estimation of trajectory. So far she had been mostly successful with only a few misses here and there.

On this calm static range, Noire had time to carefully aim and appropriately breathe before releasing her arrows. Training in proper form and in perfect conditions could hone her skills up to a point, but the stress and danger of a battlefield was another thing entirely. If she could find a way to simulate the stress of a battlefield during her training sessions, she was sure to perform better with the real thing. Little did Noire know that something similar was not too far away.

The young archer pulled back another arrow and aimed at a training dummy up on a branch of a tree. Holding steady, Noire exhaled from her mouth and was about to release when…

"Cynthia, Vanquisher of Evil, has arrived!" The pegasus knight jumped out from the foliage next to Noire. "Noire, I request that you be my training partner! I cannot let my enemies surpass me while I wait for the next battle."

"WAAAH!" Noire jumped at Cynthia's surprise entrance and let loose her arrow. It flew way off target and into the distance where she couldn't see it land. Noire's face darkened and she clenched her teeth. Turning around, she glared at Cynthia whose smile was starting to fade. "INSOLENT FOOL! Your childish games have disturbed my training! Perhaps I should make YOU my target instead!"

"EEP! I'm sooorryyyy!" Cynthia ran back into the foliage with Noire hot on her tail.

\--

"There, that should do it." It only took a brief moment for Maribelle to heal Minerva's wound with her staff. "Don't hesitate to come find me if you or your mount need patching up."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Cherche replied. "Thank you so much. By the way, what are you doing here at the stables? I thought you would be on duty at the infirmary?"

"Ah yes, I actually have the day off today. Most of the wounded from the last battle have been taken care of already so they didn't need me around. I also had something to ask you so I came here a little while ago to wait for your return."

Cherche tensed a little bit. Was she going to ask about last night? The wyvern rider hadn't even thought about what to say if Maribelle brought it up. Would she play dumb and pretend to not know anything? Would she own up to it? If she did, would she be ashamed or would she take it further? Cherche didn't have enough time to decide.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have tea again this evening."

A wave of relief came over Cherche. What was she thinking? Of course Maribelle didn't know what happened. It was dark in her room so there was no way she could've seen Cherche. Even if she suspected somebody was in the room, she wouldn't be able to tell exactly who. And those panties? Assuming Maribelle even found them, they could've been anyone's. Cherche had been overthinking this way too much. She was in the clear.

"I would love to," Cherche gave a bright smile. "I'll head over there after-"

*woosh* *thunk*

An arrow flew in from seemingly out of nowhere and landed right in front of Minerva.

"RAAAWR!" Minerva thought they were under attack again and reared back out of surprise.

"Woah Minerva!" Cherche had let her guard down and wasn't holding onto the reins of her mount. She was thrown off Minerva's back and landed with a *thud* face down on the ground. "Ugh that really hurt," Cherche said as she lifted herself up on her forearms. "I should've gotten off earlier. Minerva hates arrows and today's mission didn't help alleviate those feelings. Where did that arrow even come from anyway?"

Cherche looked around for a possible source for the arrow, but couldn't see any. In fact there was something, or someone, else that she couldn't see. Maribelle was nowhere to be found.

"Maribelle?" she called out. "Are you alright?"

"Mmph mm," Came a sound from under Cherche.

Cherche looked down. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. She had landed right on Maribelle's head and her crotch was smushed into the noblewoman's face! This would've been just an embarrassment normally, but this time there was no magic concealing the bulge of Cherche's cock and balls. Her cum factories and her flaccid python were pressing against Maribelle's lips and nose respectively. There was something more unusual about this situation though. Maribelle didn't seem to be struggling to escape.

Too shocked to move, Cherche could only stare as she felt Maribelle attempt to breathe through her nose only to get a big whiff of Cherche's musky aroma. There had been no time for a bath since Cherche left for her mission this morning. With all of the sweat that came from her time in the desert, the stench must have been unbearably potent. A normal person would try to remove anything that obstructs their airway; especially if the obstruction had a scent that was no doubt unpleasant. Maribelle made no such effort. As the noblewoman inhaled once again, her eyes began to flutter and roll back.

_"Is she enjoying this?"_ Cherche thought. _"Did my efforts finally pay off?"_

In truth, Cherche had still been a bit skeptical about her ability to corrupt Maribelle. She could confirm that her semen had some sort of addictive property when the noblewoman drank it. She had no idea how long it would take or how much she could condition Maribelle though. This situation removed any doubts she had. At this point Maribelle was surely-

The noblewoman's eyes blinked and rolled back down before widening. Maribelle raised her arms and pushed Cherche off to the side. She took a deep breath of fresh air and turned to the surprised wyvern rider.

"Goodness," Maribelle blushed. "That was quite the tumble. Are you alright Cherche?"

"I… yes I think so," Cherche replied. What had just happened? Cherche thought that she had succeeded, but it seemed that she still had a little ways to go. "More importantly, are you ok? I landed right on top of you."

"Oh, don't worry about me dear," Maribelle glanced down towards Cherche's crotch. After a moment, she blinked and shook her head slightly before looking back at Cherche. "I-I'm just happy that you had something soft to land on. Ha ha… hm." Maribelle looked away nervously. "W-well I guess I'll see you at tea later. Goodbye for now."

Maribelle quickly got up and gave a short wave before beginning her walk back to the fort. Cherche waved back, but Maribelle didn't see it. The noblewoman increased her pace to a fast walk as she left Cherche's line of sight.

\--

What a strange situation that was. Cherche ate dinner as she reflected on the encounter she just had with the woman she loved. From an arrow out of nowhere to her balls pressed against Maribelle's face. What are the chances of something like that happening? She never did find out where that arrow came from. There was no further enemy attack, if it even was one, and her short search of the immediate area around the stables turned up nothing.

It didn't matter. The aftermath was the important part. Cherche had seen the look on Maribelle's face. Her eyes rolled back as she inhaled the scent of Cherche's crotch. Cherche doubted that it was just from oxygen deprivation. The noblewoman's recovery was too quick for that. What did this mean for their relationship? Maribelle now knew her secret. Having somebody find out that Cherche was a futanari would have normally filled her with dread, but this time it was different. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Was this relief?

Cherche finished her meal and put her dishes away. She had about two hours before tea with Maribelle. How would she act now that Maribelle knew what she had? Should she act like nothing serious happened? It was just an accident and Maribelle had no idea about everything else the wyvern rider did to her, right? That seemed like the safest bet. Cherche spent the rest of her time relaxing in her bedroom before making her way to Maribelle's tea party.

\--

The tea was already prepared when Cherche arrived. She acted as if this was just a normal thing, but she had doubts. The noblewoman had insisted on having Cherche prepare the tea ever since the wyvern rider shared her 'special blend.' If Maribelle had somehow figured out what Cherche had been doing to the tea… this did not bode well. Cherche greeted the noblewoman with a smile and sat down at the table. Maribelle poured both of them cups of tea and they both drank.

"How did your mission go today?" Maribelle asked after taking another sip. "You must have gotten into some trouble for your wyvern to have been hurt like that."

"Oh we just got into a small scuffle with some Risen," Cherche replied. "It wasn't too serious, I assure you."

The two ladies continued to talk about their day as they drank tea. As the minutes went by, Cherche began to think more about her situation. If Maribelle knew everything at this point, then there was no point in hiding right? If the noblewoman was going to deny her ability to spike the tea, then Cherche wouldn't be able to make any progress at all. It would be a waste of time to sit by and wait for something to change. She should act now! No, what was she thinking? Cherche wasn't normally this hasty. She looked back to Maribelle. Why did she look even more beautiful than a moment ago? Cherche looked into her brown eyes and felt her heart throb. That wasn't all though. She felt her cheeks flush and her cock stiffen under the table.

"Are you feeling well dear?" Maribelle asked after taking another sip of tea. "Your face is a bit red. Do you have a fever? Let me get a better look at you."

"I-I'm um, fine. Uh… excuse me for a little bit." Cherche stood up quickly and wasn't conscious of her surroundings at all.

*bang* *rattle*

The panty covered boner sticking out of Cherche's skirt hit the underside of the table as she stood up. Maribelle looked straight at Cherche's boner that was now hanging over the table and sticking out from her skirt. Both women didn't say a single word for several seconds.

_"Oh fuck fuck fuck,"_ Cherche panicked inside her head. _"This is it. There's no way she won't think I'm a pervert now. Getting a hard-on while having tea? How can anyone pass that off as just an accident?"_

"Dear, won't you let me look at you closer like I asked?"

"Huh?"

Cherche looked up at Maribelle and saw a soft smirk on her face. The noblewoman held up her hand and beckoned with her finger. Cherche's cock twitched. She only hesitated for a moment before quickly walking around the table to Maribelle's side. Cherche's boner was only two feet from Maribelle's face.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Maribelle asked playfully. "It seems like my little plan worked."

"Your plan? What do you mean?" Cherche thought she was the only woman with a secret plan here.

"My plan to get this all for myself of course," Maribelle reached up around Cherche's waist and pulled down her panties. The wyvern rider's erect cock bent down with the waistband before whipping out and smacking the underside of Maribelle's chin. The noblewoman looked upon the massive prick in front of her with awe. "Ah, that's more like it."

Cherche's brain was running a mile a minute to try and process what was happening in front of her. _"My plan worked? What, HER plan? Why am I so much harder than usual? So close to her. She wants it now? What did her plan entail? I know it's her but fuck, why am I so aroused?"_ Cherche started sweating and her heart rate increased.

"I can see the confusion written all over your face. Allow me to explain while I help you with this." Maribelle took off her gloves and grabbed hold of Cherche's shaft with both hands before slowly stroking it up and down. "For some strange reason, I've gotten rather pent up these last few days. Normally I would, how should I say, take care of it myself. After a while however, my hands became insufficient to... satisfy my needs." The pace of Maribelle's hands slightly increased. A bead of precum started to leak from Cherche's cock. "I was quite frustrated all day today; much more than I was yesterday before I went to bed. I had no idea how to ease my pain until you came back from your mission. I had no idea that you had something so magnificent hidden away all this time."

The wyvern rider's mind had collected itself enough to respond. "Yeah I *ah* usually hide it. I own magical panties that *ooh* conceal the bulge they make. Unfortunately I didn't have any clean ones today."

"Unfortunately? You shouldn't keep such a wonderful thing hidden away. In fact, I shouldn't keep these a secret anymore either." Maribelle removed her hands from Cherche's member to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse. It took a moment but she undid them all and held her shirt closed. "Are you ready? Here they are!" Maribelle opened her blouse revealing her large beautiful breasts. Cherche's cock throbbed and shot a dribble of precum. "I knew you'd like them. Here, let me do something."

Maribelle spit onto each of her palms and rubbed Cherche's length from the top all the way to the base. The noblewoman parted her breasts and scooted her chair closer to Cherche before sandwiching her cock between her tits. Cherche let out a low moan at the heavenly sensation. It felt so slick and warm between Maribelle's soft breasts. Cherche couldn't help but slowly pump her hips and drive her cock back and forth between these heavenly pillows.

"Anyway, back to what I was talking about before." Maribelle continued her explanation. "Having that big bulge rub across my face… I don't know why, but it just felt so right. And the smell," Maribelle leaned in a bit towards Cherche's sweaty crotch and inhaled. Her eyes lightly fluttered and rolled up slightly for a moment. "Ah, your musky scent is divine. I didn't know what to do with myself after that. My mind kept telling me that it was wrong, but my body still wanted more. I willed myself to escape, but I regretted it almost instantly."

Maribelle tilted her head down so that her lips could grasp the head of the pumping shaft between her tits. Cherche slowed and stopped her movements to let Maribelle do as she pleased. The noblewoman drew circles around the cockhead with her tongue and slurped up precum with her lips.

"Ah, Maribelle!" Cherche cried out. Her blush was deepening and she started sweating even more. "I'm getting close!"

"Go ahead and let it out!" Maribelle rubbed her boobs quickly up and down across Cherche's throbbing shaft. "Shoot your backed up sperm between my breasts and all over my face! I need it so badly!"

"Oh fuuuck!" Cherche groaned as her balls clenched and shot a rocket of jizz right through her shaft that splattered across Maribelle's cheek. After that came several more cum strands. A few coated the noblewoman's face, some were caught in her mouth, and many smaller spurts layered across Maribelle's upper chest and breasts.

The aftermath left Cherche panting and gave time for Maribelle to play with her treat. The sperm in her mouth was savored and swished around before being swallowed. Maribelle gathered more from her chest and face and squished it between her fingers. She stared in awe as she spread her fingers and watched the strands of jizz stretch apart before breaking. Maribelle gathered more cum with her fingers before plunging them into her mouth and sucking them clean. She greedily wiped up more and more cum and slurped it into her mouth and gulped it down her throat all while Cherche watched in awe. Was this the beast that she created? Her cock started to harden again while watching the depraved display.

"Mm scrumptious," Maribelle licked her lips. "And look at you. Getting hard again I see. I knew that aphrodisiac was a good idea."

"Aphrodisiac? What are you talking about?"

"Oh it's just a little something I put in the tea. I wanted to make you a bit more willing to do this. It worked better than I thought. You hardly needed any convincing at all," Maribelle let out a giggle. "Good thing too. I drank plenty of the tea as well and I didn't know how long I could hold myself back."

Cherche stared back at her with her mouth slightly open and a blank expression. Did they… did they really just have nearly the same plan to get up each other's skirts? Well minus the sleeping medicine and Cherche's lust was enough that she'd want to be all over Maribelle without putting herself under the influence of aphrodisiac. That being the case, this meant that they had both crossed the line. Both women had manipulated each other, so there was no turning back now. Cherche was free to let go.

"That's funny," Cherche chuckled. "I did something similar. Want to know the secret ingredient of my special tea blend?" Maribelle looked up at Cherche as she continued to suck the cum off of her fingers. "I sprayed it all over your face and there's more where that came from."

"Huh? Hey what the," Maribelle didn't have time to respond before Cherche forcefully lifted her out of her chair by her arm and pushed her on top of the table. "No need to be so rou- woah!"

Cherche rolled the noblewoman over so that she was facing up and quickly pulled off her pants. The desperate wyvern rider took a moment to admire Maribelle's perfect white panties (or at least they would be perfect if it weren't for the growing stain of arousal spreading from the folds they concealed). Cherche leaned towards Maribelle, who was now propping herself up on her elbows, and captured a kiss directly on her lips. Both women slowly closed their eyes as the kiss deepened. Cherche's tounge forced its way past Maribelle's teeth and eagerly explored the noblewoman's mouth. Maribelle reciprocated by meeting her lover with her own tounge and challenging it to a fight for dominance.

Cherche wasn't going to give up easily. She was going to press any advantage she had. Cherche's hand reached down and began massaging Maribelle's dripping pussy through her panties. The noblewoman let out a moan into the wyvern rider's mouth and encouraged her attacker to quicken her pace. Maribelle could barely keep herself together while moaning, twitching, and coating Cherche's hand in her pussy juice.

"E-enough!" Maribelle broke her kiss and cried out. "I f-fuh aah! I can't take this. Please s-stop, oh gods, please stop teasing me!"

"Tell me what you want," Cherche stopped her fingers. "Go on, say it."

"I-I need your cock! I need YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

"So honest; that's a good girl," Cherche pulled down Maribelle's completely soaked panties and spread her legs to reveal her pretty pink folds. Cherche started stroking her cock and rubbed its head across her partner's lower lips. The noblewoman's large breasts were heaving with her heavy breathing. Cherche briefly wondered if this would be too much for Maribelle to handle, but quickly discarded the thought. She had been waiting far too long to stop now. "Do you know what good girls deserve? A reward!"

"Gwooah!" Maribelle couldn't help but lean her head back and moan as Cherche's huge cock spread her pussy open and plunged deep inside. Inch after inch of cock disappeared inside Maribelle's cunt before Cherche's head hit something deep inside. "Ooh fuck, that's it! I think you reached all the way to my womb. It feels so good having your cock fill me up so much. Come on, fuck me. Make me yours!"

Cherche slowly pulled her shaft out until just the head of her dick remained inside Maribelle. The two women made eye contact. Those beautiful brown eyes were absolutely begging Cherche to ravage her. She would have to be out of her mind to refuse.

*Thwump* *plap*

"AH YES!" Maribelle cried out.

Cherche's hips collided with Maribelle's as her cock speared her pussy. Cherche pulled back halfway before thrusting in again. Her pace slowly increased until she had a nice moderate rhythm pumping her shaft in and out of the noblewoman's dripping hole. Despite its wetness, Maribelle's pussy had an incredible tightness to it that clenched even harder for a moment each time Cherche's head punched the entrance to her womb.

*plap plap plap plap plap*

"Yes yes YES!" Maribelle wanted to let Cherche hear how good she made her feel. "Keep fucking my pussy! I-I OOOH FUCK! I need you to fuck me HARDER!"

Cherche quickened her pace while thrusting even harder than before. Sweat began to drip down her forehead and back as she exerted herself. Her cock throbbed as Maribelle's cunt clenched down even more.

"Oh yes, that's it!" Maribelle cried out. Cherche's thrusting shook Maribelle so much that the noblewoman had to wrap her arms and legs around Cherche's neck and waist respectively to keep herself steady. "Fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme FUCK ME! I can't get enough of your huge throbbing cock pounding my guts like a hammer! Just a little more and I will- AH! Please don't stop!"

Both women were nearing their limit. The warm wet tightness and friction was driving Cherche to the edge. She could feel the telltale sign of an approaching orgasm. Pressure building at the base of her crotch gave her only moments to make her decision. Cherche began to pull her hips back and escape Maribelle's grasp. As much as she loved Maribelle, she shouldn't go all the way while they were being influenced by the aphrodisiac. She wanted Maribelle to be in her right mind to make a decision like that. Cherche at least had that much sense in that sex addled brain of hers.

"Oh no you don't," Maribelle tightened her legs around Cherche's waist and pulled her back in close. The noblewoman stared into the wyvern rider's eyes while holding an ecstatic smile on her face. "Don't even think of pulling out. I want every drop of your hot cum inside me. I'll accept no less."

"Maribelle wai- mmfh!" Cherche was pulled in by the arms around her neck and silenced by Maribelle capturing her lips. That kiss was just enough to push her over the edge.

Maribelle's legs pulling Cherche's waist held her balls deep with her cock head pressed against the entrance to the noblewoman's womb. The first spurt of thick cum shot directly into Maribelle's baby chamber and coated the walls with seed. Maribelle clenched even harder as her orgasm hit her as well. The noblewoman's eyes fluttered and rolled back as she let out a muffled moan into Cherche's mouth. Shot after eye-rolling shot filled Maribelle's womb to the brim, but there was still more to be pumped out. With nowhere else to go, Cherche's hot spunk squeezed past the tight walls and hard shaft of the two lovers and shot out of Maribelle's entrance all over Cherche's crotch. After a few more seconds, Cherche's orgasm died down. Maribelle took a bit longer to finish all the way, but once she did, her muscles relaxed and their lips finally parted.

"*Hah hah* that was *hah* amazing," Maribelle had nearly run out of breath from all of the moaning, kissing, and sometimes screaming. "As much as I would love to, I don't think I can *hah* go another round."

"Yeah, me neither," Cherche slowly pulled her flaccid cock out of Maribelle's hole. Once her head escaped, a stream of thick baby batter began to slowly gush from the now slightly gaping cavity. "Fuck, what are we going to do about this? There's a good chance that I got you pregnant."

"So what if you did?"

"What? What do you mean? Maribelle I-"

"We'll take care of it together," Maribelle gave Cherche a warm smile. "What, did you expect me to just run off after getting one taste? I don't think I can go back to normal sized cocks after getting spoiled by this monster." Maribelle leaned in and captured Cherche's lips once again.

Cherche didn't know if she was prepared to have children, but she would sure try her best to be a good parent when the time came. For now however, the wyvern rider would be content to love the woman in front of her the best she could.

***Warning: watersports ahead***

**(you won't miss very much at all in terms of story if you leave now. Do so if you don't like stuff that involves pee).**

As much as Cherche wanted to continue to stand there and make out with Maribelle, nature was calling. She had drank a lot of water and tea that day and didn't have many opportunities to let it back out. In addition, her body also naturally wanted to relieve itself after her ejaculation. Cherche broke the kiss and stepped back from Maribelle.

"Sorry, but I uh… have to take care of something before we continue."

"Oh? What is it? You didn't make other plans after our little tea party did you?"

"No, I um…" Cherche started fidgeting. "I have to use the bathroom."

Maribelle stared at Cherche for a few seconds. It wasn't out of disgust, but more of a realization of what her lover meant. A realization that soon turned into curiosity. A curiosity that soon turned into desire. A grin slowly crept up Maribelle's face.

"Of course. Here, let me help you." Maribelle lifted herself off of the table. Cherche was a bit confused, but stepped back to let the noblewoman stand up. It took more of an effort to stand than expected (Cherche's pounding did a number on her) but Maribelle finally got herself up on her feet… only to crouch down on her knees. The noblewoman looked up at the wyvern rider with a wide smile on her face. "There we go, now I'm ready."

Cherche stared in disbelief. Was Maribelle implying what Cherche was thinking? She had almost done it last night while Maribelle was asleep, but was the noblewoman actually willing to do it after all? This must be a joke right?

"Maribelle, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I want everything your cock has to give me. Whether it's cum or your piss, I want it all inside me. Now come on, let me be your toilet." Maribelle opened her mouth wide and stuck her tounge out. *Aaah*

Cherche felt her cock twinge in excitement. If Maribelle wanted to be Cherche's toilet, then who was she to deny her.

"Alright you dirty little slut," a devious grin spread across Cherche's face. "I guess I have no choice but to spoil you even more."

Pointing her half hard cock towards Maribelle's open mouth, Cherche relaxed the muscle holding her bladder shut. Steamy yellow piss shot out of her urethra and straight into the noblewoman's maw. Warm salty urine swirled and bubbled in Maribelle's mouth as she was filled up. Cherche's cock hardened a bit more at the sight. She didn't know this degradation would turn her on so much. She wanted to continue filling Maribelle up until her bladder was empty, but there was one little problem. Maribelle's mouth was getting full and there was still much more to go. She wouldn't be able to swallow with her mouth open, so Cherche had to improvise.

Looking up at the table, Cherche found a solution. Grabbing the empty teapot they used earlier, she handed it down to Maribelle. She understood without words and held the opening at the top up to the bottom of her chin just as her mouth began to overflow. A yellow waterfall poured down Maribelle's chin and into the teapot. The pot filled a third of the way before Cherche's stream began to taper off and eventually cease.

Maribelle closed her mouth and began swishing Cherche's warm piss between her cheeks. She opened again to show Cherche how much was inside before she started gargling bubbles of piss in her open mouth. Closing her mouth once again, Maribelle finally swallowed with an audible *glug*.

"Ah, delicious." Maribelle smiled and licked her lips.

"Fuck, you really are a dirty slut aren't you?" Cherche smiled back.

"Only for you darling. Want to see me be even dirtier?" Maribelle didn't wait for a response before bringing the spout of the teapot up to her lips and lifting the body of the pot higher. Cherche's hot steamy piss poured into the noblewoman's mouth. This time she didn't let it linger, but instead gulped it all down as it came.

*gulp gluck glorp glug*

"Ah, that was simply delectable." Maribelle wasted no time completely draining the teapot of its contents. "Thank you for the tea. *BRUAAAOP* Good heavens, pardon my manners."

Cherche snickered before both women burst out in laughter. They knew that this relationship would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally finished. Like most things I write, this took way longer and I wrote much more than I intended. Sorry to anyone that was waiting on my next story. I plan to write a shorter one next time (I hope). I started this in mid December of last year and made good progress before going on a long hiatus. I picked it up again months later, so I apologize if there are any weird shifts in tone or other things that seem off.
> 
> This story was originally a request from GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd for "futa Cherche corrupting Maribelle, turning the noblewoman into a cock hungry slut." I got the idea for tea spiking from another story on this site that I can't remember off the top of my head. The idea of conditioning a victim in their sleep came from an Asanagi doujin. I debated back and forth whether or not to include watersports or even smegma in some capacity. Eventually I hit the point of no return where I had already foreshadowed watersports multiple times, so I thought "might as well."
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling at five in the morning. I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think in the comments, be it good or bad. I'm ok with criticism, but no hateful comments please. I hope you all have a good day. : )


End file.
